


Familiars and Four Lettered Words

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: The beings up above, they all love you [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: There's an OC. Their name is Avalon and it's pronounced Aye-Va Lone. They are a mermaid witch and everyone falls a bit in love with them. They're the only person who can call Judith/Leticia by her true name at first and they provide the twins with truthful tales of the outside while feeding them magic food and giving them lessons in magic and in other things.
Relationships: Adam Masters/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Agatha/Dorcas/Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman, Agatha/Elspeth (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Dorcas/Melvin (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Dorian Gray/Nicholas, Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Harvey/Ambrose/Prudence, Harvey/Rosalind/Sabrina/Theo, Harvey/Rosalind/Sabrina/Theo/Robin, Luke Chalfant/Ambrose Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/The Weird Sisters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Theo/Robin
Series: The beings up above, they all love you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599166
Kudos: 2





	Familiars and Four Lettered Words

**Author's Note:**

> Agatha and Elspeth and Melvin and Theo are the only main? whites.

The spellbound siren entices thee and she changed the how picture and it was wonderful but it was dangerous...

It's almost too bad that everyone wants it to be so risky


End file.
